


Deadshot

by MoskaFleur



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro es herido en batalla</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadshot

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Deadshot (eng)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962976) by [MoskaFleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur)



El tiempo se congeló en ese mismo instante. No recuerdo los 10 segundos previos a ese momento, no sé cómo ocurrió realmente, pero ocurrió.

Recuerdo que todo se paralizó, todos los presentes, tanto marines como piratas. Un silencio sepulcral inundó la escena y nadie se atrevió a romperlo. Nadie salvo Sanji.

Zoro yacía inconsciente en el suelo, boca arriba, su torso cubierto de sangre que emanaba de un pequeño agujero en la zona del corazón. Alguien le había disparado. Un tiro con suerte.

Atacar a un hombre con un arma de fuego cuando usa espadas es juego sucio. Aun así, Zoro había parado el tiro. Joder, podría haber cortado la jodida bala en dos de haber querido. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba distraído? ¿No lo vio venir?

El momento en el que Zoro cayó inmóvil al suelo petrificó la sala. Ese recuerdo está grabado en mi memoria a fuego.

Recuerdo a Sanji corriendo hacia él, con un quejido silencioso en el final de la garganta. Recuerdo cómo su respiración irregular y entrecortada, llena de pánico, era lo único que se escuchaba. Cómo cayó prácticamente sobre él, y cómo sus manos temblorosas recorrían su cuerpo sin llegar a tocarlo mientras ríos de lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Su expresión, rota.

Lo agarró como pudo y tiró de Zoro hacia sí, sujetándolo entre sus brazos y apretándolo contra su pecho. Sus dedos recorrían la melena de Zoro y la llenaban de su propia sangre. Agarró con fuerza un mechó y separó a Zoro lo suficiente como para mirarle a la cara y, entre sollozos ininteligibles, mirarlo. Simplemente mirarlo. Pero Zoro yacía inconsciente por el shock.

El segundo en reaccionar fue Chopper, afortunadamente.

Zoro debía haber muerto en ese momento. Es algo que simplemente siento.

Pero no lo hizo y nunca me he alegrado tanto de estar equivocado.

Los días posteriores fueron un infierno. Nadie sobrevive a un disparo al corazón y se despierta al día siguiente como una rosa. Zoro sería excepcional pero seguía siendo humano.

Chopper no se separó de él en toda la recuperación y apenas descansaba. El estado de ánimo de la tripulación, como os podéis imaginar, era desolador pero aliviado. Robin fue la que lo superó primero. Se encargó de animarnos poco a poco y de volver a la normalidad.

Franky, como es natural, la siguió. Nami y Brook fueron los siguientes.

A Luffy le costó. Mucho. Durante las comidas se mostraba serio, pensativo.

Una noche después de cenar, me confesó que vengaría a Zoro. Que encontraría al que le disparó y que le mataría. Nunca había visto a Luffy así.

Yo, bueno, lo superé como todos. Poco a poco, ante la cada vez más real idea de la recuperación total de Zoro, fue más fácil continuar con nuestras vidas, volver a las rutinas. Se echaba de menos a Zoro entrenando en cubierta, o durmiendo en cubierta o bebiendo en cubierta. Dios santo, ¿es que este hombre siempre está ahí?

Pero Sanji no lo superó. Sin embargo, hizo todo lo posible por convencernos de lo contrario. Pero yo soy el rey de las mentiras y sé cuando alguien miente, aunque se esfuerce mucho. Probablemente, fue la actuación de su vida.

“Sanji, ¿vas a llevarle la cena a Chopper?” dije, midiendo mis palabras al milímetro.

Sanji dudó, tardó unos 5 segundos en contestar. “No, llévasela tú, si no te importa” fue su respuesta, ante la que asentí y me marché con la bandeja.

Evitó todo contacto con Chopper o la habitación. Esconderse no llevaba a nada pero retrasaba lo inevitable. Nadie había olvidado su reacción, tampoco su rapidez. Todos sabíamos que ese tiro había despertado algo en Sanji, o al menos le había hecho darse cuenta de ello. Pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

El día que Zoro despertó, nos pasamos prácticamente las 24 horas a su alrededor.

Luffy había recuperado la alegría totalmente, volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Nami perdonó a Zoro un 25% de la deuda, no sin antes llorar sobre su sábana. Brook compuso una nueva canción y Franky le acompañó a la guitarra. Chopper acabó echándonos a todos de a habitación a la fuerza. “Zoro necesita descansar” repetía mientras forcejeaba con Luffy, que quería quedarse.

Cuando la puerta se cerró pude ver una expresión abatida pero tranquila en su rostro. Tenía que hablar con él.

Al día siguiente fui a su habitación. “Chopper, no voy a molestarle, necesito hablar con él”. Chopper pareció entender el apresurado tono en mi voz y me dejó entrar.

“Usopp” dijo Zoro bajo un montón de vendas y arneses, que sujetaban su torso en una posición fija para que su esternón y costillas cicatrizaran.

“Zoro” respondí mientras me sentaba a su lado. Apenas podía moverse, la estructura que mantenía su caja torácica sujeta lo inmovilizaba a la cama. Era duro verle en ese estado.

Sus ojos intentaban sin éxito enfocarse en mí. La drogas mantenían el dolor a raya pero le dejaban como un jodido vegetal.

“¿Cómo te encuentras?”

“Bien. Teniendo en cuenta que he recibido un balazo en el pecho, estoy genial.” Sonrió.

Sonreí de vuelta. “Luffy ha estado como loco estos días, que lo sepas. Incluso yo diría que dejó de comer un 5% menos de lo normal.”

Sus cejas de levantaron a modo de sorpresa. “No me lo creo, ¿de verdad? Impresionante”

“Sep”

“No ha venido aún”

No necesitaba preguntar de quién estaba hablando. “No”

“¿Va a venir?”

“No lo sé”

El silencio volvió a inundar la estancia, como aquel día, solo que esta vez era más espeso. El aire estaba viciado al ser una habitación cerrada.

“Quiero dormir un rato, si no te importa”

Me levanté y asentí en silencio. “Vendré en otro momento”

 

* * *

 

“Tienes que ir a verle”

Sanji cerró el cajón de los cubiertos con dolorosa lentitud. En silencio.

“Ha preguntado por ti, si no vas, empezará a preguntar por qué y no seré yo quien le cuente eso” añadí.

Girando sobre sí mismo y apoyando la espalda contra el borde de la encimera, me miró y dijo “No puedo”

“Claro que sí, ¿eres idiota o qué te pasa?” mis palabras, fruto del estrés, salieron más hirientes de lo previsto.

“No, no puedo”. Sus labios apretados, sus dientes mordisqueando la piel en el interior de su boca.

Abatido contesté. “Siento haberte llamado idiota” Me miró como si ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que le había insultado.

“No lo entiendes, no puedo”. Por el tono de voz, notaba impaciencia. “No-No puedo” Estaba claramente alterado.

Entonces entré en su espacio vital. “¿Vas a esconderte en la cocina para siempre? ¿Qué pasará cuando se levante? ¿Cuándo vuelva a cenar en esta habitación? ¿Cenarás entonces en otra habitación? ¿Huirás de él el resto de tu vida?” Ni siquiera me miraba mientras le hablaba. Hasta que dije lo siguiente. “¿O sólo el resto de la suya?” Entonces, sus ojos, como dos agujas, se clavaron en los míos. Nunca había sentido tanta hostilidad hacia mí.

“Fuera” respondió, prácticamente escupiendo la palabra.

“Ve a verle” fueron mis últimas palabras antes de salir de la cocina. La adrenalina me recorría el cuerpo. Sanji y Zoro discutían así constantemente. Yo mismo había sido testigo de peleas no tan amistosas. Y parecían adictos a ello, a este subidón de adrenalina. Este nudo en la garganta que ellos solucionaban alzando la voz. Yo no soy así, yo no podía encontrar placer en este tipo de encuentros.

Esa noche apenas pegué ojo.

Al día siguiente, Sanji no se movió de la cocina.

Aquella tarde, acorralé a Nami en su estudio antes de que lo abandonase para terminar el día. “Tienes que hablar con él. Sólo te hará caso a ti”

“No puedo forzarle a hacer algo que no quiere” me respondió cansada pero preocupada mientras recogía papeles que el viento que entraba por la ventana había volado.

“Claro que sí, lo has hecho durante años. ¡Desde que subió al barco!” contesté.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero lo relajó dos segundos después. “No es tan sencillo.” Dijo mientras colocaba papeles en cajones. “Es Sanji. Lo hará, sé que lo hará, pero necesita tiempo.”

“Zoro necesita verle” Respondí, dejando caer loa brazos en señal de derrota.

“Zoro no sabe lo que pasó”

“Puede que sí, puede que no. Pero acabará averiguándolo si Sanji no se presenta cuanto antes en su puerta”

“Acabará averiguándolo si _tú_ ” hizo énfasis en el ‘tú’ “se lo dices”

“Quizás alguien debería hacerlo”

Agarró cariñosamente mi brazo. “No es asunto nuestro”

 

* * *

 

“Hoy tampoco va a venir, supongo” susurró Zoro antes de que yo abandonase la estancia después de mi visita.

“Cuanto antes te levantes, antes le verás” Intenté sonreír. “Ya tienes aliciente”

 

* * *

 

El día que Zoro se puso en pie y salió, por fin, de la habitación fue casi más tenso que el día que recibió el disparo.

“Zoro tienes que comer, aunque sea un poco, ¿vale?” repetía Chopper, mientras Zoro se quejaba por el dolor al tragar. La operación para salvarle la vida le estaba doliendo más que el disparo.

Sanji le observaba en silencio desde la otra punta de la mesa. Debido al lento ritmo al comer de Zoro, prácticamente todos los demás acabaron abandonando la sala para continuar con sus tareas diarias. Sólo quedamos Chopper, Sanji, Zoro y yo. Yo no tenía nada que hacer, y aunque no hubiese sido así, no pensaba perderme la escena.

Sanji lavaba los platos pero lanzaba miradas furtivas a Zoro mientras él no miraba.

Cuando terminó de limpiar la cocina, salió a fumar, dejándonos solos a los 3.

“No tengo más hambre”

“Zoro, es sopa, no puede hacerte daño, tienes que tomártela” Respondía Chopper.

“He dicho que no quiero más, quiero salir fuera”

Chopper y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice y le acompañamos en silencio a cubierta.

Le dejamos sentado contra el mástil. Chopper volvió a la enfermería per yo me senté con él.

“Es agradable tomar el aire, ¿eh?”

“He visto cómo me mira” Dijo, sin mover un solo centímetro la vista del horizonte.

Suspiré derrotado y dejé caer la cabeza ligeramente.

“Joder, ¿ha pasado algo y nadie me lo quiere decir?” Añadió algo enfadado, esta vez girándose para mirarme.

“No creo que sea el adecuado para hablar de esto” contesté mirando hacia otro lado. El sol me quemaba la piel y me molestaba en los ojos.

“Alguien tiene que serlo, quiero saber qué cojones está pasando”

“El que debería serlo, no quiere” _Y no le culpo_ , pensé.

“Que le jodan” Espetó.

“No digas eso”

“¿Por qué no? _Que le jodan._ No sé por qué no debería.”

Se hizo un largo silencio. Él no podía ir a ninguna parte por su cuenta y a mí me ataba una responsabilidad que no me correspondía. Unas gaviotas piaban no muy lejos del barco.

“Joder, tenéis que hablar” Respondí.

“Dime qué pasó” Respiró cansado, mirando cómo yo enredaba con los cordones de mis botas.

 

* * *

 

(Zoro’s pov)

La brisa marina peinaba mi pelo hacia atrás y el movimiento del barco empezaba a darme náuseas. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. El cocinero llorando por mí. Llorando. Al principio pensé que estaría exagerando, sin embargo, por el comportamiento que mantenía, tenía sentido. _‘Está claro que siente algo por ti. Tenías que haberle visto. Nunca le había visto así.’_ Las palabras de Usopp resonaban en mi cabeza. No podíamos continuar así. ¿De qué tenía miedo?

Me alejé de la barandilla con decisión y me encaminé a la cocina, donde suponía que estaría. No me equivocaba.

“¡Te he dicho que no hay más tentempiés hasta la cena!” Dijo el cocinero, dándome la espalda mientras troceaba quién sabe qué. Su espalda tensa.

“No quiero un tentempié” Respondí cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

No tardó ni 2 segundos en darse la vuelta, no sin antes murmurar un “Mierda”.

Un incómodo silencio nos rodeó.

“¿Por qué no has venido a verme como todos los demás?”

Él agachó la mirada y clavó las uñas en el borde de la encimera.

“Cook” Comencé a caminar hacia la mesa y tomé asiento lentamente. “Sabes que no vamos a salir de aquí hasta que me digas cuál es tu problema, así que habla”

Inspiró hondo, se encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó frente a mí, colocando los brazos sobre la mesa. El cenicero, cerca.

“Habla”

“¿Te importaría tener un mínimo de empatía? Sería muy de agradecer en estos momentos” respondió.

Sabía lo que iba a decirme. Que siente algo por mí. Y, sin embargo, quería oírlo ya. Quería que me lo dijese. Quería acercarme a él. Pero quizás no se trataba de lo que quería, si no de lo que necesitaba. Y necesitaba tener paciencia.

“Está bien” Respondí casi en un gruñido.

Volvimos a estar en silencio unos segundos, hasta que tras una calada, clavó sus ojos en los míos.

“Fui yo quien te disparó”

Noté como el aire abandonó la estancia, mis pulmones incluso. No podía respirar. Unos instantes después —su mirada nunca abandonando la mía— prácticamente, luchando por oxígeno, respondí.

“¿Qué has dicho?”

Su mirada se tambaleó frente a la mía. “He dicho” Titubeó. “Que yo te disparé”

Pestañeé repetidas veces en silencio mirando el mantel. Asimilando la información. Esto no era lo que yo me esperaba. Ni por asomo.

“¿Tú me disparaste?” susurré. De repente, la herida dolía un poco más.

Ante su silencio, dirigí hacia él la mirada, para encontrarme con una cortina de pelo cubriendo su expresión. Pero era capaz de atisbar su mandíbula apretada. “Fue un accidente” No sé siquiera si lo pregunté o lo afirmé, las palabras abandonaron mi boca involuntariamente, aun asimilando la idea.

“¡Claro que lo fue!” Rogó él. Aplastó la colilla en el cenicero. Le temblaba el pulso. “Ese marine iba a disparar a Nami, yo no podía llegar a tiempo. Le quité el arma a otro y disparé. No dudé un segundo. Pero fallé y te dio a ti.” Su voz se quebraba por momentos. “Ni siquiera te había visto.” Hundió la cara en las manos —codos apoyados sobre la mesa, en tensión—.

“Por eso llorabas tanto…” dije para mí.

Levantó el cabeza, sorprendido por la acusación, pero en seguida relajó la expresión, cansado. “Usopp te ha dicho algo”

“Claro que sí, podía haberle salido una úlcera estomacal de no haberlo hecho” Noté como dudaba internamente. ¿De qué? “Ninguno de ellos lo sabe, no te preocupes”

Su expresión se endureció. “Quizás deberían, casi mato al primer oficial del futuro Rey de los Piratas. Luffy debería saberlo” Se levantó y paseó, nervioso, por la habitación —manos en los bolsillos— dándome la espalda.

“No necesitan saberlo. No es que vayan a tomarla contigo, pero decírselo no es necesario.”

“Pensé que entenderías algo así. Debo expiar mi culpa, es cuestión de honor.”

“Muy bien, te perdono, ya está” Espeté levantándome, perdiendo la paciencia.

Se giró hacia mí. “No es suficiente”

“¿Por qué no? Yo soy el afectado. Me disparaste, he sobrevivido, te he perdonado. Se acabó.” Dije en un tono más alto de lo entendido.

“No lo entiendes” Permaneció en silencio y se miró las manos. “No paraba de salir sangre. Mi traje, mi camisa, mi piel, mi pelo… todo se manchó. Estuve oliendo a sangre lo menos dos días. Tu sangre. ” dijo con voz temblorosa. “Creí que te había matado, estabas rígido. No sabía qué hacer.”

“Chopper supo qué hacer”

“No volveré a tocar un arma jamás” masculló.

Me acerqué a él y coloqué una mano en su hombro. “Mírame” y así lo hizo. Estaba resistiendo el impulso de llorar, sus ojos estaban vidriosos. “Se acabó. No me he ido y no me voy a ir. No ha pasado nada, ¿entendido?”

Lentamente, sin mirarme, se acercó a mí y dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro. Dolió un poco pero era soportable. “Lo siento tanto” susurró. Por cómo se estremecía, deduje que ya estaba llorando, pero lo hacía en silencio. Supuse que para que yo no lo notase. “Ni siquiera lo vistes venir porque no era un enemigo”

“Hey, shh” Coloqué la mano en su nuca y acto seguido él puso la suya en la mía.

“Podría haberte matado y todo se habría acabado” sollozó. _‘¿Qué se habría acabado?_ ’ Me pregunté. Sus manos agarraron mi haramaki por los costados. “Esto…” susurró. ¿Había hablado yo? ¿O estaba el pensando en voz alta?

“Cook”

Tras unos segundos en esa posición, noté que dejó de llorar. Inclinó ligeramente su cabeza y presionó sus labios contra mi cuello. Me quedé congelado y al mismo tiempo sentía un calor embriagador por su cercanía. Mi pulso, acelerado. Moví ligeramente los dedos que había depositado en su cuello, torpes y temerosos de su reacción.

Poco a poco, casi tembloroso, fue elevando la cabeza. Sin mirarme arrastró suavemente sus labios por el lateral de mi mandíbula, quizás accidentalmente, llegando al lóbulo. Su respiración entrecortada, rápida.  El vello de mi nuca, erizándose al sentir su respiración, inhalando mi propio olor.

Me moría de ganas de besarle, estaba ahí mismo, podía hacerlo. Giré la cabeza lentamente pero antes de poder hacer nada, él colocó su frente contra la mía, retirando la boca de mi alcance.

“No dejo de pensar en ello” Susurró, su aliento en mis labios. “No-“

“No lo hagas” contesté sin apartar la mirada de su boca.

Transcurrieron apenas unos segundos en silencio y añadió en un susurro. “No sé si puedo hacerlo”

Supe que no se refería a dejar de pensar en ello. Era otra cosa. La cosa en que yo no podía dejar de pensar.

“No tienes que hacerlo” _‘Pero ojalá lo hicieses’_ añadí mentalmente. De pronto, sus ojos conectaron con los míos y volví a preguntarme si estaba pensando en voz alta. Sus labios se cerraron sobre los míos, capturando mi labio inferior. Respondí impaciente, aferrándome a su nuca y acercándolo lo máximo posible hacia mí. Su lengua se encontró con la mía, explorando la boca del otro —despacio, intentando acompasar nuestras respiraciones—.

Acto seguido se separó de mí y volvió a la encimera. “La próxima vez, para la bala.”


End file.
